1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a manifold report form which is adapted to have data entered by imprinting or writing upon the front and back sides thereof, and to methods for using or processing the form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manifold forms which are designed to provide an original and several duplicate copies are generally well known. In such forms carbon paper is placed between those pages of the form upon which data is to be entered, as by imprinting, typing or writing, and the data entered on the top sheet is reproduced on the underlying record sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,678 to Bright discloses a manifold form of the block or pad type wherein data may be entered on both the front and back surfaces of the record sheets making up the form without the need to reassemble the record sheets or rearrange the carbons. The form disclosed in Bright is intended to be used as an individual form, and its construction is such that it does not lend itself to use in automatic data processing applications. Furthermore, the form disclosed in Bright, even if used individually, does not provide for certain advantages and conveniences, particularly as regards the removal of the carbon papers and guard sheets during the various stages of the use of the form.